Being in Trouble Really Bites
by Godrin
Summary: CHAP 5!!!! Videl gets in trouble and is banned from the next dance...which Gohan was gonna ask her to go with him to. Goha and Videl talk... CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!!!
1. Busted!

A/N: Okay this is only my second story so don't flame me if you don't like it.  
  
I like reviews so plz review (only if you LIKE it!)  
  
Anyway, this story is about Videl getting busted and being banned from dances, a dance that Gohan was gonna ask her to go with him. Oh yeah, Gohan doesn't come into this story for a little bit either.  
  
::im thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I do own some other names that are in this story. That's about it. lol  
  
-------- --------------------------- -----------------------********  
  
Chapter: 1, Busted!  
  
-------------------- ---------------------- ----------  
  
Videl, currently sitting in the cool shade of a large oak tree on the OSH grounds, got up and walked over to her friends, Erasa and Sharpener. It was an extremely sunny day, burning hot to be exact, and there was no wind or clouds in the sky at all, that didn't help.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked brightly, before she sat down beside the two bored teens at a not-so-carefully chosen picnic table.  
  
"Nothing much." Sharpener said gloomily, playing with a hole in the beaten down table.  
  
Eventually, they got a conversation going about the hot weather but it turned around completely to crushes.  
  
"Yeah, I heard Josh has a crush on Cindy." Erasa said looking at them and nodding her head. She was in her prime: gossiping.  
  
Sharpener looked at Videl and smirked.  
  
"Yup, and Videl has a crush on me. Isn't that right baby?"   
  
Videl popped her top.  
  
Videl huffed indignantly "No way Sharpener! I have a crush on Gohan-Oops!" she clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as Gohan's name came out then immediately rounded on Erasa and Sharpener not to tell anyone.  
  
A random high-school kid, who had been casually walking by, caught the last part of what Videl said. She was a ditzy blond and giggled excitedly.  
  
"Ooh!" she cooed, "I have a crush on him too! He's so hot! But I'm gonna get him because I'm lots more prettier!" she threw her silky straw colored hair over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. She hadn't even gotten her tongue back in before Videl had her fist meet up with the girl's chin. Before any formal introduction's, her fist came back down and slammed the girl in the stomach, sending her reeling backwards. Videl flashed forward and brought her knee up to the blonde's face, causing a bloody lip. Then Videl decided that she'd put one more hit in, just for good measure, so she did. The blond hit the floor with a thump and got knocked out from Videl's last jackhammer to her back.  
  
Videl dusted her hands off on her jeans and looked down at her challenger.  
  
"That'll teach you." She said, triumph evident in her voice.  
  
However, her triumph was short lived as the school principle came bustling over to her from the main door in his suit, having just got out of a school board meeting. He was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Videl! One of our top students! How could you! Since this is your first time in trouble I'm not going to expel you." He sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Oh, I got it! You are to be banned from the next 5 dances."  
  
Videl gaped. This was new...and bad.  
  
____________________---------------------------_____________  
  
A/N: OK! How'd you like it!  
I'm still new at being an author so plz don't flame me!  
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon if I get enough reviews. Somewhere in the 20's I guess.  
  
See ya!  
  
~Godrin~ 


	2. Being in Trouble Really Bites...

A/N: Okay this is only my second story so don't flame me if you don't like it.  
  
I like reviews so plz REVIEW (only if you LIKE it!)  
  
Anyway, this story is about Videl getting busted and being banned from dances, a dance that Gohan was gonna ask her to go with him.  
  
Videl doesn't know about him being Saiyaman or a saiyan or anything. Actually, none of the happened Saiyaman or crime fighting and stuff happened in this story. It just makes it harder to get the story to flow, sorta thing.  
  
I'l try to make my chapters a little longer cuz I see they are a little short and ppl are telling me too. Im trying at least lol  
  
::im thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"Blah bla blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I do own some other names that are in this story. That's about it. lol  
  
-------- --------------------------- -----------------------********  
  
Chapter: 2: Being in Trouble Really Bites  
  
-------- ------------------------------------  
  
Videl slumped home after school that day, completely depressed. She had planned on trying to get Gohan to ask her out. She had a major crush on him. It was so big it wasn't even funny. It kind of started when she saw him come into class, nervously walking up the stairs with the Son grin on his face and his funky orange-pants-white-shirt- black-vest get-up. She thought he was just some handsome guy, but after she kind of got to know him (A/N: they aren't friends yet, but they know each- other a bit okay?)  
  
He was smart, cute, athletic, pretty fun, naivete, which was part of him being cute, and the last thing. He had this air about him that everything is fine, fun and you feel somehow safe.  
  
Videl sighed. Boys at that age are hard to figure out.  
  
She rounded a corner and walked over to a small clearing where she'd always leave by her yellow jet-plane thing. When she got into the large vehicle she sighed again and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of crème-colored khakis with a purple tank top. Normally she'd never wear anything close to this. She always wore the same tight black biker shorts and the baggy 'Fight' shirt but the day after Gohan had come, she spun around her attire.  
  
It was crazy. Gohan barely noticed her but she was alive, yet she would strive for his attention. She was still a tomboy mostly, but she tried not to be around Gohan. At least she wasn't like Gohan's little fan club, whom had formed themselves a little after Gohan arrived. They'd stalk him, giggle around him and continuously try to flirt with him. But that was hard because they'd always start fighting each other tooth and nail.  
  
On one occasion, they were being a little less rowdy and Gohan smiled at them. It had a devastating effect. One girl fainted completely, another sighed dreamily with her eyes sparkling, and the other's abruptly stopped fighting or talking to look at him.  
  
He walked off and the girls returned to normal - or half-normal anyway.  
  
Back to reality, Videl was halfway home already and full of thoughts.  
  
::I can't believe Mr. Parodda (A/N: hehe that was my old principle and he was a total idiot!) banned me from the next 5 dances. That's stupid! Why couldn't I get a DT? Aww, man. Gohan's not gonna like this, I'm pretty sure.:: She kicked the jet into overdrive and landed on the top of her large mansion.  
  
She ran off to her room to contemplate the consequences of her actions some more. (A/N: Oooh..big words)  
  
---------- -------------------- -----------  
  
Gohan, sitting on the couch alone, laughed to himself again. He had been doing that quite often, and recalling the memory of Videl pummeling the ditz into submission. Yes he had heard that Videl had a crush on him and he was overjoyed. The one girl in the whole school he liked actually liked him back, though he wasn't sure how to tell her, maybe the upcoming dance (A/N: he doesn't know she's banned from the next 5 dances ok? Just cleaning up a bit.).  
  
He had noticed the way she acted around him: being all nervous and trying to smile and flirt while punching passing people in the hallway who might interfere with her precious moment, at the lockers, talking to Gohan.  
  
It was funny really. Gohan himself didn't try to impress the girls, unlike Sharpener, but he always seemed to have their undivided attention anyway. Sometimes he'd look up from frantically taking notes to see several girls in a group drooling all over their desks, and they were looking at him. Gohan just gave them a funny look but they didn't seem to notice because they were in too much of a trance.  
  
Gohan found it funny and when he'd tell Goten about it he'd roll around screaming and laughing but then he'd suddenly stop, sit up, and look at Gohan with a perfectly innocent face.  
  
"I don't get it." He'd say and that would send Gohan laughing his head off. All together it was pure fun for the two, naïve Son boys.  
  
::Okay, now that that's getting old, let's see what's on TV::  
  
As soon as Gohan flipped the switch and the TV flickered on, his mom yelled at him from her duties in the kitchen.  
  
"YOUNG MAN, YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! DON'T SLACK OFF!" 'Don't slack off' was one of her favorite lines.  
  
Gohan grumbled, "Fine, mother. I'm going." And took off to complete the oh- so-frustrating act of cleaning a typical (A/n: but not too typical lol) teen's lair.  
  
-------------------- -----------------------------***********  
  
A/N: Okay, I tried really hard on that one and that was probably my longest chapter ever! Did you see the Gohan fan club? They're in my other story too lol. PLZ check it out, it's called 'Bummer'.  
  
Don't try to slip out of a REVIEW now, ok?  
  
~Godrin~ 


	3. Feel my Power!

A/N: Okay this is only my second story so don't flame me if you don't like it.  
  
I like reviews so plz review (only if you LIKE it!)  
Anyway, this story is about Videl getting busted and being banned from dances, a dance that Gohan was gonna ask her to go with him. Gohan doesn't come into this story for a little bit either.  
READ THE STORY! NOT MY A/N!  
Here's a little review:  
::I'm thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
"Blah blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I do own some other names that are in this story. That's about it. lol  
  
-------- --------------------------- -----------------------********  
  
Chapter: 3, Feel my Power!  
  
-------------------- ---------------------- ----------  
  
Videl sat up from her bed and looked around her room, trying to remember what she had been thinking of.  
  
::Oh yeah, the dance. I can't believe I'm gonna miss the next few. This stinks. All I did was slightly injure a stupid blond. It's not that big of a deal.:: Videl argued with herself.   
She was fed up with people doing things she never approved of and things she thought weren't fair.  
She was starting to get a little mad too. She was Videl Satan, daughter of the savior of the world, full of money and fight.  
  
She pumped her self up and got ready for the new task which she had thought of with her own stunningly brilliant, superior intellect: she was gonna fight the school board.  
  
--------------- ----------------------- ----------------  
  
Gohan too was pumping himself for courage at the idea of asking Videl to the dance. He was sitting in his room which he was forced to clean a little earlier, wearing a black knitted sweater and dark blue cargo's.   
  
He thought the dance was a great opportunity to get Videl to be his girlfriend. He liked her a lot and now that he figured out Videl liked him too, all he had to do was tell her and voila, he's got the greatest girlfriend in the world.   
He loved himself for being such a genius.  
  
He thought of ways of telling her but none of them seemed to work.   
:: Hmm...How about: Uh, Videl, I just wanted to tell you that I've had a crush on you since I've been at this school. Nope, not gonna work.  
  
How about: Hey Videl, you like me right? Yeah, I like you too. Nope, not gonna work.  
  
Again: Oh Videl, I love you with all my heart's desire and wish you to marry thee. HOLY CRAP! Where did that come from?  
Okay that's way too ridiculous. Phew. Let's try something different.  
  
Will you go to the dance with me, Videl? Perfect.::  
  
He jumped out of the chair at his desk shot out of his room and down the stairs and flew out the door yelling, "Mom! I'll be back in a little bit, see you later!" he waved and then left.   
  
Chi-chi looked up from the little dark brown sofa she was sitting in, relaxing, and shouted half-heartedly.  
  
"Be back soon, Gohan!"  
  
----------------- ------------------* -- --------------- ----------*- ---------------- ----------------  
  
She paced her room with her brow furrowed and rehearsed her speech that she was going to use against the school board over and over again until the words had burned themselves into her mind. She had her arms crossed but on hand was tapping her chin.  
  
She laughed wickedly for barely a reason at all. "Feel my Power! Muwahahahaahhahha!" Then she went back to pacing.  
  
::Okay I think I got it. Move out!::  
  
She  
  
------------------------ ----------------------  
  
Gohan stopped in mid-air. He was in the middle of the city, and flying there had taken him one precious hour (A/N: he had landed so no one saw him flying). He had just realized that he had no idea where Videl lives, hangs-out or was at the moment. He cursed himself, spun around, and headed back home so he could look up her address in the phone book.  
  
"Errrrrrrr!" he growled.  
  
----------- -------------- --------------------   
  
It was time.  
  
Videl was going to stand up to the school board.  
  
::Here goes nothing.:: she thought and started striding gallantly to the School Board Administrative Offices Building. She had on a women's black business suit and her raven black hair was done up in a tight bun.  
She had her chin held up high with her lips pursed too. She looked exactly like any businesswomen should. The outwardly picture was great but on the inside Videl was frantically telling herself:   
::I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.::  
  
---------------- ------------------------********  
  
Gohan got home and took out the phone book from a shelf in the living room where Goten was playing Nintendo. He sat down at the kitchen table and started flipping through the dusty pages for 'Satan Videl' or 'Satan Hercule'.   
After about a minute of searching he found 'Satan Hercule' but it wasn't a phone number. It read:  
  
Mr. Hercule Satan, Champion of the World  
Please call the number below to speak to   
Mr. Hercule's personal assistant.   
1-800-2586-6583  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. ::What a stupid thing.:: Then he felt Goten's ki flare up and he heard him cheer that he beat a level. It hit him. ::I could just seek out her ki! Man, I'm dumb!::  
  
He flew out the door again and yelled, "Mom! I'll be back in a little bit, see you later!" he waved then left.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up again from where she was relaxing on the dark brown sofa.   
  
"Hmph. De JA vu." She said and sighed.  
  
Gohan Flew to the city, this time since he was way happier he went about 5 times as fast and made it there in 10 minutes. He landed in a dark alley and locked on to Videl's ki. She was walking rather quickly someplace, only a few streets ahead of himself. He got out of the alley and began following her.   
  
He kept walking until he ran into....  
  
-------------------------------- --------------****************************------------------------ ----------------  
  
A/N: HEHEHE! STUPID CLIFFHANGERS! I LOVE THEM!  
  
OK! Since you've read it, now you have to REVIEW it!  
  
I'm still new at being an author so plz don't flame me either!  
  
L8er alligator.  
  
~Godrin~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, it's over  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You can go now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye bye.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review! 


	4. Hindu Ice-Cream Man

A/N: ok here we go. This is chapter four and it's gonna be stupid, hopefully funny though.  
  
REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING! PLEASE!  
  
::I'm thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"Talk blah yup" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Chunky Munkey Ice cream but I love both of them.  
  
-------- --------------------------- -----------------------********  
  
Chapter 4: Hindu Ice-cream man  
  
----------------====----  
  
Gohan looked up from his minor trance to see whom he had bumped into.  
  
It was some Hindu guy sporting the Chunky Munkey Ice cream logo on his white apron, with a light blue under shirt hiding behind it.  
  
As Gohan looked closer under the shade of the awning on the man's ice cream cart, he noticed he had relatively dark skin with a curly black beard going about an inch from his chin, with matching hair on the top of his head, equally as short. Also he was wearing a white sailor's hat even though he was in the shade. He was holding several different kinds of ice cream bars in each hand and Gohan was surprised they weren't falling out. The man showed blinding white teeth as he spoke to Gohan in a thick Hindu accent.  
  
"Would yo loike to buy some oice careeem?" He held up the ones in his hands suggestively. "Nice and freesh." He added.  
  
"Um. No thanks, that's okay." He started walking away but his Saiyan side and Human side screamed at him.  
  
:: (Saiyan side): What the HELL?! Did you just walk away from food? You're a disgrace to the saiyans! Hmph!::  
  
:: (Human side): Dude! Get some for Videl! Then she'll really want to go to the dance with you!::  
  
Gohan gave it a second of thought then nodded his head impressively at himself as the Hindu Ice-cream man looked at him strangely and lowered the ice-cream bars a little. Gohan turned around slowly and flashed the poor guy a grin.  
  
"Sure, I'll buy some. But first, you have to tell me, do you do deliveries?"  
  
---------- ---------------===========-==========  
  
"Just a few more streets to go. I can do this. No problem, it'll be a synch" Videl said, trying to convince herself. She kept walking at a steady pace until she saw a sign that read, "School board office building 1 mile"  
  
::What the hell?! 1 mile? Oh well.:: Videl thought and continued, feeling that her courage was slightly damaged.  
  
After about ten minutes she was turning around the final corner when a strange dark man in a white apron, and also a strange white hat approached her. He narrowed his eyes and roughly shoved something cold into her clammy hands.  
  
" 'Ere is your Choonky Moonkey." He huffed then tilted his head back and smiled kindly at her.  
  
"It be froom your Sekret Admirerer." He stated happily. Videl looked at the ice cream, which was beginning to melt in her hands, up to the strange person with a very confused and "Are you Okay?" look.  
  
The Ice-cream man bounced on his heels with his hands behind his back and grinned even wider. Videl continued to stare on. Now she had a secret admirer. ::Interesting, hope it's Gohan::  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me ooh it ees?" the man asked, childishly surprised.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and smiled a tiny bit. "Okay, who is it?" she asked.  
  
She realized that she was dressed in a full business suit, asking some poor Hindu Ice-cream man who her 'Sekret Admirerer' was. She shrugged it off and looked back at the weird guy.  
  
"I'm not telling you! That is why it be's a sekret!" he wooped and howled at his own stupid joke, clutching his stomach and accidentally smearing ice cream all over himself and the ground.  
  
"Ooh no! Now Jamool might be fire-ered from businesses! Eeek!" Jamool screeched and looked in dismay at his wrecked apron. Videl meanwhile was trying to suppress a laugh by covering her mouth but it escaped anyway, crinkling up her ugly gray suit in the process  
  
----------========----------  
  
Gohan peaked around the corner only to see Videl laughing her head off at the ice cream man but since he couldn't see the ice cream man, he wasn't sure what was going on. She was dressed like a lawyer too. Gohan thought that was a turn-on. (A/N: lol, okay then Gohan)  
  
Gohan, who's mind always seemed to jump to the worst of the situation, then began dissing himself.  
  
::Awww man, she's laughing at me. Great, I bet she thinks I'm a joke now.:: Gohan walked away dejectedly.  
  
Then stopped.  
  
And turned around.  
  
::Maybe she's *not* laughing at me. Let's go ask her anyway::  
  
Gohan sighed and went off to ask her, just for the hell of it. Heck, maybe she'd say yes. Little did he known that the only thing to come forth would be the weirdest explanation he would ever hear.  
  
=====--------------========---------------=============  
  
Videl had finally stopped laughing, for she had seen Gohan coming out from around a corner and he was walking towards her. He waved at some cars going by then put both hands in the pockets of his pants. He actually had on a tank top now and Videl had to admit, he looked good. Her eyes were wide in awe as she watched him walk up to her, stride after stride, her mouth forming a large 'O'.  
  
He raised his eyes in the traditional Son puppy dog look, gave her a sheepish grin and asked in a quivering adorable voice, "Will you please go to the dance with me?"  
  
===========-==================-==============  
  
A/N: HAHAHAH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! MWUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hehehehe I'm so mean! Maybe if you review I won't be as mean! Hint hint Wink wink *Nudge nudge*  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
~Godrin~ 


	5. Well, You See...

Ok, I'm sorry I didn't get any chapter out for so long but that was because I was on vacation.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Being in Trouble Really Bites Chapter Four  
  
Chapter 4: Well, you see.  
  
  
  
Videl sweatdropped. Bad timing. Oh man such bad timing. She was on her way to the School Board office so she could get UN-banned from dances, and she runs into Gohan, the hottest guy in the school, and he's asking her to the dance.  
  
"U-uh, well you see." she started out, stuttering, "I-I can't -"  
  
"Pretty please, Videl?" begged Gohan, "just as friends."  
  
Videl gulped, but she thought up a plan gaining a bit of confidence from it and said, "I can't because I'm banned from dances by Mr. Paroda and I'm on my way to the School Board office to change that. So if you'll stay right here for 10 minutes I'm sure everything will be made fine."  
  
She started walking away again with the appearance of a defiant woman but inwardly she was going nutso. ::Oh my god. What the hell was I thinking? Oh well, at least I'm off the hook for now --::  
  
"Wait," blurted Gohan  
  
::Here we go again:: Videl thought and turned around with a false little smile, trying to look nice.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
Gohan looked down at his feet. "Umm. Can I come with you? I don't really have much to do right now and I was getting kind of bored so." He looked up. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Sure, but I don't know what you're gonna do when we get there." Videl said, a little uneasy. But then she realized something: GOHAN WAS ASKING HER TO THE DANCE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
***  
  
2 hours later they would be found almost 5 miles away from Videl's destination going in the opposite direction ending up in a beautiful grassy park with tones of trees, bushes and really good scenery. But neither cared because they were having fun and really getting to know each other.  
  
"Hahahah! You did what?" Gohan laughed, howling his laughter up at the moon, which had appeared not too long ago.  
  
"I told you. I was copying the dog and he just happened to drink from the potty so I tried. But.I was way too small and I fell in." Videl blushed.  
  
"Hehehe, how old were you? 1? 2? That's gotta be pretty embarrassing." Gohan laughed again.  
  
"I was 1. And yeah, it felt like even the dog was laughing at me. Just about all the butlers and maids saw too." Videl said and smiled at Gohan. Videl brushed away a strand of hair in front of her face.  
  
When she looked at him again, Gohan was stunned. The way the moonlight bounced off the soft creamy skin of her gorgeous smiling face at the perfect angle just left him standing there, looking like a supreme dolt. (my fav new insult word lol).  
  
Videl stopped walking and turned back with a mask of concern. Gohan was blankly gazing at her, and had stopped.  
  
"Gohan, are you okay?" She moved over to him. He shook out of his trance and started walking again. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
They continued and in five more minutes they had returned to what they had been doing before with the same kind of talk and all that stuff.  
  
Gohan had just put his hands on his hips and leant backwards to stretch his back when something furry tickled his arm. He shot only his head around to see a slightly long brown thing appearing to be coming right from his butt, like a mis-potty-trained-child's worst nightmare. Gohan instantly panicked and spun his head back around to look at Videl. Fortunately she hadn't noticed because she was looking down and laughing from Gohan last life-tale (A/N: a funny one, not anything like Cell).  
  
::Jeez, how did my tail come back?! Argh, what am I going to do?:: he thought then quickly sat down on the nearest wooden bench to hide his new-found appendage. Gohan smiled weakly as Videl sat down too and yawned.  
  
"Well I better go, Gohan. It's getting late. See you tomorrow." she got up and popped out her jet copter from it's capsule in her pocket. "I had a really good time. Thanks. Oh do you want a ride back?" she added.  
  
"No, I'm okay." Gohan said, and gave her a weak smile.  
  
She flashed him a brilliant smile and with a last "Bye." She was gone.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Gohan muttered to himself, clutching the bench.  
  
A/N: ok done!!!  
  
Bye bye  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~Godrin~ 


End file.
